ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Devolve Beam
Devolve Beam is the 1st episode of the series Ben 10: De-Evolution written by ET, Brian and Awesomatehero. Plot Ben as Spidermonkey was fighting an evil Aerophibian (Jetray's species). It had knocked Gwen and Kevin out cold and it was down to Ben to stop him. "Okay, maybe it is time to go ultimate!" Spidermonkey shouted. He hit the Ultimatrix. A green beam shot out of the symbol on his chest and hit the Aerophibian turning him into an alien flying fish. "Ultimate Spidermonkey! Hey, I don't feel or sound any different?" Spidermonkey said. He realised that the watch had glitched and tried again. He turned the faceplate, just to make sure that it would work, and pressed it down. He couldn't help but shout the words "Devolved Spidermonkey!" He looked at himself and noticed that he had become a lemur. "Ahh!" Then he looked up and noticed that the Aerophibian had disappeared and was replaced by a winged fish. "Hmmm, Lemurs eat fish" Ben said. The flying fish looked at him in terror, jumped into the air and began flying away. Ben chased after it but it was faster with it's flight abilities. "Why couldn't Spidermonkey have evolved from a species with wings?" He complained. Then, luckily, the fish began dropping and rising. It was becoming dehydrated. Soon it had completely dropped and was just flopping around on the ground. Ben sped up and ran right up to it. Due to his instincts he grabbed it and took a bite. "Euugh!" he shouted and spat it back out. "Instinct." Gwen and Kevin then emerged from the bushes. "Ben? Ben?" They called. Ben signalled them, Kevin laughing, they came over to him and he began explaining. "Well, we better call Azmuth" Gwen adviced. The team, now joined by Azmuth, sat around a campfire. Ben was still in the form of Devolved Spidermonkey. "I told you that Evolutionary Function was bad news. Well basically what has happened is that the function was improperly completed and has become it's opposite. It now devolves your aliens." "Oh, well that sucks" Ben said. He stood up and pressed the symbol on his chest to revert to normal. No results. "Okay, I don't want to be a lemur anymore..." He kept pressing the watch. "Azmuth, whats going on?" Azmuth jumped on his wrist and inspected the watch. "Oh no! The watch has gone into melt down and you are now stuck as a lemur, permanently." '''Ben got up, cried and screamed and ran off into the forest. Kevin and Gwen gave Azmuth a look that asked if it was true, but Azmuth just giggled and shook his head. Ben eventually made his way back. "Okay, I have figured out the pros and cons of being stuck as a lemur... Pro" Ben began, as he started to tear up. Then the watch began flashing red. He reverted. "I am back baby!!" The team cheered, then Ben focused on Azmuth. "Wait, why did you say that I would be stuck as a lemur permanently?" Ben asked. Azmuth chuckled. "I think I am grasping the human term, 'Humor.'" "So, basically I can't revert until the timer is done?" Ben asked. Azmuth nodded. "Well, can't you fix it?" "I think that you should take this time to learn how to use an evolution function properly" Azmuth told Ben. "So, basically you can't fix it just yet, you have to figure out how to?" Gwen asked. Azmuth shot her a dirty look and beamed back up to space. The team had returned home and it was early morning. Kevin had enrolled back into school and waited outside Ben's house. He honked his horn and Ben ran out. "Sorry I am late" Ben apologised as he jumped in. The two drove off to their plumbers sponsored school. During class, Ben was in alien tech 2.3 and Kevin was in history, a giant robot crashed through Ben's room. The entire class looked shocked, even though they were in an alien based classroom. Ben got up and transformed into Fourarms. He jumped onto the robot and began crawling around on it. When he got to the back he saw Gwen, clutching to it. "Ben! Quick, help me off!" She cried. Ben lifted her off the giant robot and began smashing into it. He got his arm ready to drive it right through the centre but the watch flashed. It sent out a devolve beam that hit the robot and Gwen. On the robot, the beam had no effect, on Gwen it had transformed her into a chimpanzee. Then the watch glitched even more and began to time out. Fourarms quickly cancelled it out by transforming to Ditto. "Yes, I can still make quick changes when I'm not devolved!" Ditto shouted. He duplicated into 20, sending 10 off to help the Chimp Gwen and the other 10 to help him fight the robot. As his clones tried to help Gwen she created mana platforms and jumped along them. "Ben... Ooohaoooha... I can still use my mana!" She shouted. Ben got excited and called all his clones to help him. The robot simply sent a claw out to hit Ditto's chest. "Ow!" The watch was sparking and about to time out. "Man! I hope this is a good one, maybe because Ditto has mini wings, he has evolved from a flying alien?" Ben prayed. He tapped the De-Ultimiser and began to devolve. "Devolved Ditto!" he cried. He was a black and white chimp with bulbs all over his body. "Well, I guess this is kind of useful" he questioned himself. He jumped into the air and swung at the robot, his arm accidently duplicating. "Whoa! I can duplicate my body parts!" Then Ben's face went plain as he giggled, evily. "Hey, Gwen!" He called. She looked over at him to see a million black and white monkey butts. "You are so immature" she complained, then she resumed battle. Ben duplicate his arms and legs and ran around punching and kicking the robot. Then, out of the blue, a green blast shot out of a bulb on his shoulder. "COOL!" He duplicated his mouth and began kicking, punching, scratching, biting and shooting beams at the robot until it was completely dinted up. "Go, Gwen!" "EeehoohAHHHH!" She cried in a chimp language that she couldn't control nor understand. She shot a mana blast into it's centre and the robot exploded. Kevin came running from the hallway as Gwen began to rapidly evolve back to her normal self. "What happened in here?" Kevin asked. "You seriously couldn't hear or see a thing?" Gwen asked. Then her face grew a worried expression. "Ben, if I evolved back to normal, that means the Aerophibian can too. Where did you leave it?" Gwen asked. "Gave it to some Plumbers when I ran off" Ben said calmly. "Phew" Gwen and Kevin said simultaneously. '''THE END!!! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth Villains *Evil Aerophibian *Giant Robot Aliens Used *Spidermonkey *Devolved Spidermonkey (Mistransformation, selected alien Ultimate Spidermonkey) *Four Arms *Ditto *Devolved Ditto Trivia *It is revealed that to go ultimate Ben can either enter a code or just simply tap the watch *Ben realises he has been devolved by hearing himself say Devolved Spidermonkey Writers Comments I know this series is meant to be based on comedy and that this episode isn't very funny, so I am apologising in advance to anyone who will complain. I am actually a pretty funny person, but only face to face, I can't just think up funny things and type it, my comedy is a then and there thing. Sorry. But please enjoy :) also, just add your comments below ET |Was |Here!!! 10:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: De-Evolution